


Entropy

by solarwitchwrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Entropy Magic, First Meetings, Gen, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwitchwrites/pseuds/solarwitchwrites
Summary: Zevran expected to die at the hands of the Wardens. He was not prepared for what happens to corpses around Warden Surana.(Less disturbing than the summary implies. Even if Zevran is pretty freaked out.)





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a friend, who wanted me to write a small piece about Zevran's first impression of her entropy mage.

Zevran stumbled back, broken ankle giving out under him as his vision wavered. Concussion, likely. Also blood loss, mostly from the wound on his side; not that it mattered. Still. He'd expected to die here, but to not even take down one Warden or any of their companions... that was a little embarrassing. They were regrouping now, having disposed of the mercenaries he'd hired as backup. 

He expected the warrior to be the one to come forward and finish him off, but it was the elf mage who approached him instead. Something about her seemed off, and Zevran squinted as she came closer. There was an aura of magic around her, just on the edge of visibility, and something about it made his skin crawl.

The body at her feet gave a soft sigh and began to wither.

As she passed, the rest began to follow suit in her wake. Tendrils of power flowed from the corpses to her aura, pulsing a pale blue now. A cut on her arm from one of Zevran's blades healed, the slashed and stained cloth the only sign that flesh had once been wounded. Another body crumbled to dust as a scrape on her face closed over, leaving only a smear of blood to mar her tear-track tattoos.

Zevran felt the start of trembling and stopped it, his training not deserting him even now. But he could hear an echo of Taliesen's words when he'd heard of Zevran's mission.

_“Fereldan? Aren't they a bunch of savages who eat their dead?”_

The mage reached Zevran's side, and he mercifully passed out.


End file.
